


Dirty Little Sister Secret

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: After watching Serena and Ash during the night, Bonnie decides to question Serena about what they were doing. When she isn't given a satisfying answer, Bonnie decides that if Serena won't tell her, she'll teach her instead.
Relationships: Eureka | Bonnie/Serena, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Dirty Little Sister Secret

Serena's breathing was heavy. She could feel beads of sweat running down her face, and the soft, smooth material of the bedsheets she gripped in her hands rubbing against her fingers. Her short, honey-blonde hair was messy from the room's warm temperature and the constant movements of her body. In front of her, she saw a large poster taped to the room wall--something about keeping a stock of Antidotes on hand when fighting Poison-type Pokemon.

As moments passed, the poster became closer ... then farther back ... then closer ... then back ... and this motion sped up as her breathing became audible and her body was pushed forward. The force behind this was Ash Ketchum, Serena's traveling partner and boyfriend, thrusting his erect cock inside of her wet, clenching pussy. Ash, along with Serena herself, was completely nude on the messy, squeaking bed inside a Pokemon Center's bedroom for traveling trainers. Even though Clemont and Bonnie were asleep in another bedroom just across the hall, Ash had come into Serena's room and told her that he couldn't wait for the next day and wanted--or more, needed--to have sex with her.

Serena was never one to say "no" to Ash if she could help it. Perhaps it was her love for the boy, or maybe his skill as a lover, but becoming intimate with Ash was something she could never resist. The feelings and pleasure that he helped Serena experience made her crave his body just as much as Ash did hers.

Besides her own heavy breathing and increasingly louder moans of pleasure mixed with begging Ash to "fuck her harder!," Serena was mentally absent from the world around her. Whenever Ash was thrusting into her with as much passion as he was on this night, anything else on her mind just seemed to melt away; unfortunately, that also included paying attention to if they were being watched.

From a very small opening in the doorway, a pair of bright, blue eyes watched the trainers' sex with great interest. Ash was busy reaching under Serena to fondle her breasts, and Serena felt her vision start to slip when Ash's thrusts became, as she worded it to humor him, "faster than Pikachu's Quick Attack." Serena slowly closed her eyes, feeling a trail of drool run down her mouth as the sound of Ash's body smacking against her own drowned out all other thoughts.

Out in the hall stood their one-person audience: Bonnie, watching through the small opening without so much as a blink. Watching Serena's large breasts bouncing from Ash's thrusts was somewhat hypnotizing; even though Bonnie had seen Serena nude multiple times (as the girls bathed together,) looking at Serena's "adult body" never became boring to her. Although she would never confess this to Serena, Bonnie envied Ash--she had secretly desired to fondle Serena's large breasts as well, but of course her thoughts were nothing like the way Ash did it.

In Bonnie's sweet, innocent mind, the idea was nowhere near as dirty as Serena would probably take it. To Bonnie, Serena was her older friend that just happened to have big boobs and she was curious to feel them, since her own chest was quite small. It was nothing more than curiosity that Bonnie knew wasn't a good idea to talk about in front of her brother and their friends.

As soon as Bonnie heard Ash let out a loud grunt and saw Serena slap a hand over her own mouth to prevent shouting, she knew it was time to leave. The rest of their night would be nothing but Ash and Serena sleeping naked and breathing hard. Bonnie crept back to her and Clemont's room, curling up in her bed and wrapping the warm, thick blanket around her. She had been watching Ash and Serena do this for some time now, but there was one particular question that was never answered for her: what exactly were they doing, anyway?

"Serena, what's that naked battle you and Ash keep having every night?"

The next morning, Bonnie's sudden question during breakfast caused Serena to drop her fork in shock. Just as Bonnie started to repeat herself, Serena slapped a hand over the small girl's mouth and frantically looked around; Ash and Clemont were piling up their plates full of food and talking amongst themselves. Serena sighed in relief, shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, pulling Serena's hand off her mouth. "I've been watching you and Ash for a couple weeks now and I can't figure out-mmph!" Bonnie was silenced by Serena's hand once more.

"That's not something to talk about here, Bonnie!" Serena shushed her. "That's ... special training for older Pokemon Trainers! Your brother doesn't need to know about it, okay?" Serena looked at her with pleading eyes, but of course Bonnie had no idea what she could have possibly revealed to her brother.

"Okay!" Bonnie cheerfully agreed. "If it's training, I'll go ask Nurse Joy!"

"NO!" Serena protested, yanking on Bonnie's arm as she turned to find the nurse. Ash and Clemont both turned at Serena's outburst, and Serena nervously giggled at their stares. "I mean, no, Bonnie ... I'll brush your hair later! You're so cute!" Serena feigned innocence, stroking Bonnie's bright blonde hair. Bonnie smiled and rubbed her head against Serena's palm, enjoying the praise without understanding the situation whatsoever.

After Clemont and Ash sat down to resume eating, Bonnie took no time in continuing her questioning. If Serena wouldn't explain the naked battles, maybe Ash would! After all, Ash loved battling more than anyone else she knew.

"Hey Ash, I have a question!" Bonnie said, sounding much too happy for what was about to come out of her mouth. Ash paused in mid-bite, looking at her as a signal to continue. Bonnie smiled and nodded in response. "Last night, when I was going to the bathroom, I heard something from Serena's room. You guys were--"

Serena once again slapped a hand over Bonnie's mouth. Serena quickly stood from her chair and picked up Bonnie, holding the small girl under her arm like a piece of luggage.

"We'll be right back, boys." Serena said. "Bonnie and I need to have a little girl talk. You boys wouldn't like it." It was the quickest excuse she could think of, but luckily the boys seemed more focused on breakfast. With their silence as approval, Serena dashed for the nearest hallway with her short, talkative blonde captive in tow.

"This is fun!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Go faster! Whee!" Bonnie laughed as Serena ran down the hall. Serena's eyes darted back and forth, making sure that Nurse Joy wasn't around, nor that the two were followed. Serena quickly darted into a bathroom, locking the door behind her and placing Bonnie gently on the floor.

"Now look, Bonnie!" Serena scolded, bending down to Bonnie's eye-level. "What you saw is something that you don't need to tell anyone about! It's something Ash and I do because we really like each other, and you shouldn't have been watching us anyway!"

"Oh! Well, I really like Ash and my big brother, so maybe I can do that too!" Bonnie happily replied. "Maybe I can even do that with Dedenne!"

Serena's eyes widened in horror at the idea of Dedenne on top of Bonnie in the same position that Ash had Serena herself in last night. She frantically shook her head.

"No, Bonnie! No-no-no! That's not something you do with a Pokemon!" Serena said. "You don't need to be doing anything like that at all for a long, long time! And even then you should ask your dad about it, not your brother and certainly not Ash!"

"Okay!" Bonnie smiled innocently. "I can wait!" Serena sighed in relief, standing back up. "But I only have to wait until I'm older to do that battle with boys, right? Can I do that battle with you?" Bonnie asked. Serena's right eye twitched.

"N-No, Bonnie ... for one, you don't have the right ... well ... equipment ..." Serena stammered, caught off guard by Bonnie's question. "Let's just go finish breakfast, okay? We'll forget this ever happened."

"But why not?" Bonnie pouted, crossing her arms. "I can't battle with Ash, I can't battle with Clemont, or even with Dedenne! I want to do it with you! I wanna naked battle, I wanna naked battle!" Bonnie started shouting, stamping her feet. Serena gasped and moved back down, slapping a hand over Bonnie's mouth for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

"Stop saying that!" Serena begged, trying to hush her. "You'll worry Nurse Joy! Just be quiet and we'll talk about this later! I promise!" Serena said. Bonnie stopped her tantrum and nodded, smiling widely when Serena stood again--she got her way, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
